Elongated decorative moldings are well known and it is also known to employ such moldings with a striped appearance. Unfortunately, the moldings are costly and the striped appearance has been achieved by covering over a portion of the molding. It is also known to undersurface decorative moldings with elastomer layers for securing the moldings to a substrate, such as the side body of an automobile. However, the impact resistance which is developed is a function of the contact area and this is limited by the size of the molding. It is desired to develop a construction in which the contact area with the substrate is larger than the molding.